mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake
Pound i Pumpkin Cake (z ang. pound cake - keks, pumpkin - dynia, cake - ciasto) — pegaz i jednorożec, postaci epizodyczne, dzieci państwa Cake, podopieczni Pinkie Pie. Mieszkają z rodzicami w Ponyville. Przedstawienie w serii W odcinku "Bobasy Cake", pojawiają się jako nowonarodzone źrebięta w szpitalu w Ponyville. Główne bohaterki są zaskoczone, że Pound Cake to pegaz płci męskiej, a Pumpkin Cake to jednorożec płci żeńskiej, jednak oboje z rodziców to Ziemskie Kucyki. Pan Cake wyjaśnia, że razem z Panią Cake są daleko spokrewnieni właśnie z jednorożcami i pegazami, więc geny ich przodków przeszły na ich dzieci. Twilight Sparkle i Rarity ostrzegają, że młode jednorożce miewają niekontrolowane przypływy mocy magicznej, a Rainbow Dash, że małe pegazy używają swoich skrzydeł, chociaż nie potrafią latać, ale jak urośnie to wymiecie całe miasto. Następna scena pokazuje już starsze o miesiąc bliźnięta, oraz Pinkie śpiewającą im piosenkę z okazji miesięcznicy. Chociaż źrebaki mają tylko miesiąc, już są w stanie swobodnie chodzić po domu. Jest to zgodne z młodymi kucykami w prawdziwym życiu, które potrafią się poruszać już w kilka godzin po urodzeniu. Tego samego dnia Państwo Cake potrzebuje opiekunki do dzieci, a ponieważ Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity oraz Fluttershy odrzuciły ich propozycję, musieli oni niechętnie zostawić bliźniaki pod opieką Pinkie. Chociaż Pinkie wydaje się, że opieka nad maluchami będzie świetną zabawą, okazuje się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. Kiedy próbuje nakarmić, czy wykąpać dzieci - wszystko kończy się ich płaczem. Pinkie potrafi je uspokoić tylko poprzez wysypanie sobie na głowę worka mąki, co niezwykle bawi małe kucyki. Później, w tym samym odcinku okazuje się, że ostrzeżenia dorosłych kucyków były trafne. Pound Cake sprawia Pinkie trudność w złapaniu go, kiedy zaczyna latać i chodzić po ścianach przy pomocy swoich skrzydeł, a Pumpkin Cake wykorzystuje magię jednorożców by lewitować, a później używać lewitacji na zabawkach, które ku niezadowoleniu opiekunki ciągle wkłada do buzi. Ostatecznie, kiedy Pinkie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad bliźniętami, wybucha płaczem. Dopiero wtedy niemowlęta przestają robić to czym zajmowały się dotychczas i starają się pocieszyć Pinkie poprzez robienie tego, czym rozbawiała ich ona - wysypywaniem mąki na głowę. Kolejna scena pokazuje już jak źrebaki słodko śpią w swoim łóżeczku, dając tym samym szansę swojej opiekunce na posprzątanie Cukrowego Kącika na czas. Pound Cake pokazuje nam nawyk uderzania we wszystko co wpadnie mu w kopyta, a Pumpkin Cake ma w zwyczaju branie do buzi i żucia wszystkiego co nie jest jedzeniem, jak na przykład ręczniki i zabawki. Pound i Pumpkin Cake mogą latać i używać magii. Jednak Scootaloo jeszcze nie umie latać, a Sweetie Belle niedawno nauczyła się czarować, chociaż są znacznie starsze. Możliwe, że maluchy-jednorożce mają nagłe przypływy magii, które potem zanikają. Tak samo może być z pegazami - nagle, w młodym wieku, zaczynają swobodnie latać, lecz potem ich umiejętności zanikają oraz muszą się uczyć wszystkiego od nowa. W całym odcinku bliźniaki wypowiedziały tylko jedno słowo, a dubbingowały je Agata Gawrońska-Bauman i Katarzyna Łaska: Pound mówi "Pinkie", a Pumpkin dokańcza mówiąc "Pie". Pound i Pumpkin pojawiają się na krótko, na początku odcinka "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", gdzie obserwują jak Pinkie wykonuje poranne ćwiczenia. Klacz próbuje ich rozśmieszyć, jednak udaje jej się to dopiero kiedy ulega wypadkowi, co odzwierciedla ich zachowanie w poprzednim wystąpieniu, to znaczy radość z widoku czyjegoś niepowodzenia. Bliźniaki ponownie występują w odcinku "Sekrety Ponyville", gdzie okazują rodzicom złość i niezadowolenie. Cała sytuacja zostaje sfotografowana i umieszczona w plotkarskiej kolumnie "Gabby Gums". Pumpkin, bez towarzystwa brata, pojawia się też przez chwilę w "Pojedynku na czary", gdy siedzi na tronie, który jej rodzice ciągną dla Trixie. Bobasy pojawiają się też w odcinku "Honor Pinkie", gdy na początku siedzą w wózku, podczas jak państwo Cake śpiewają o Pinkie Pie. W odcinku "Ach, życie..." razem z rodzicami są obecni na ślubie Matildy i Crankiego. Wcześniej państwo Cake zanoszą tort na ślub razem z nimi. Rodzice bawią się z nimi gdy Diamond Tiara śpiewa piosenkę "The Pony I Want to Be" w odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków". Występują w odcinku "Wielka tajemnica Pinkie". Pinkie jest z nimi, gdy układa babeczki i dowiaduje się o dziecku Cadance i Shining Armora. Są też obecne na przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez parę. Następnie pojawiają się w odcinku "Dowcipna Rainbow Dash", gdzie wraz z innymi mieszkańcami miasteczka biorą udział w żarcie na lotniczce. W odcinku ''Ostatni problem ''można zobaczyć bliźniaki jako dorosłe kucyki, bawiące się z Małą Cheese. Znaczkiem Pound Cake'a jest tort bez jednego kawałka, a znaczkiem Pumpkin Cake jest placek dyniowy. Wystąpienia *"Bobasy Cake" *"Przyjaciel w potrzebie" *"Sekrety Ponyville" *"Pojedynek na czary" *"Honor Pinkie" *"Ach, życie..." *"Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków" *"Wielka tajemnica Pinkie" *"Dowcipna Rainbow Dash" *"Dzień pełen Flurry" ciekawostki * W ,,Dzień pełen Flurry" bliźniaki wyraźnie urosły. Zabawki Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake wystąpili w blind bagowym zestawie Babysitting Fun Set. Pumpkin_Cake_Blind_Bag.jpg|Pumpkin Cake jako figurka Pound_Cake_Blind_Bag.jpg|Pound Cake jako figurka Galeria en:Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Kategoria:Rodzina Cake Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Źrebięta